La suite marocaine
by Paul Corrigan
Summary: Yumi and Sachiko go on a big date for Yumi's 17thwith Sei and Yoko close behind. Not nearly as fluffy as I'd planned. For Kyanited.


---

Leavin' on a jet plane Don't know if I'll be back again...

Sei Sato had felt bad about giving up the Beetle, so soon after she'd got it. Then again, she couldn't take it with her to McGill, and it didn't exactly kill her having to walk from Lillian University, past the gates of Lillian High to the bus stop. As it was, she'd had to walk that far just to get to the damned Beetle anyway. Lillian U didn't exactly splurge on parking.

Anyway, if she timed it right she'd catch Yumi out front of the gates, emerging from a Yamiyurikai meeting. She'd have been thrilled to see Shimako too, but for some reason she never seemed to catch her. That was all right. She had Noriko now anyway.

Yumi needed catching more, perhaps.

--At last.

In high school Yoko Mizuno had been the most serious person Sei had known. The last thing Sei would have expected Yoko to do was to show up unannounced somewhere unless she had some important business. Yet there she was, standing there, her arms folded, as if Sei had been keeping her waiting.

--Yoko? Hi...what's up? Something happen?

--Someone told me there was a scary old man hanging around the gates of Lillian High.

-  
La suite marocaine -  
A Maria-sama ga miteru (Marimite) fanfiction by Paul Corrigan -  
Marimite concept devised by Oyuki Konno ---

--That, Yoko went on, and my afternoon class was cancelled. I decided to visit. Sometimes I do things on the spur of the moment. Don't you?

--Visit who? Me? You could have come to the university...

--I came to see Rosa Chinensis and her bouton. It's Yumi's seventeenth birthday. I thought I'd wish her many happy returns.

--Oh shoot! said Sei, who had completely forgotten. I should...

--Ask your darling Yumi on a date? Sorry, Sachiko beat you to it.

In fact, all Sei would have probably done, had she remembered, was to get Yumi a card, maybe a small gift. Oh, and tease her mercilessly.

--You just missed them. Sachiko's going to take Yumi somewhere very fancy for dinner, and then to the cinema. Just the two of them, alone.

--Damn. Maybe if I run I can...

--Sei!

Sei had been about to run, but Yoko's stern voice stopped her.

--You'll do nothing of the kind, Sei.

--Why's that?

--Because somebody will be extremely angry if you disrupt Yumi's big date with her grande soeur when the truth is the dashing Sei Sato could have her choice of appointments with any of a number of eligible young women.

Two can play at the sarcasm game, thought Sei.

--Oh? Well, I thought the very reason Yumi was head over heels with the dashing Sei Sato was precisely that she could have any number of beautiful young women but instead she chose little old Yumi...

--I'm not talking about Yumi.

--Sachiko?

--Among others.

Yoko was smiling.

--You?

--For example.

Sei thought about that a moment.

--Yoko, if you wanted to do something, you should have just said so.

--Is that a no?

--Well...

--Come now, Sei. We haven't talked in a while. I know you're transferring. We won't have too many more chances. I wanted to see you again before you left. Heaven knows I've indulged you enough in my time. Can't you indulge me once?

Yoko had walked up to Sei, still smiling, and put a hand on her shoulder. This wasn't the first time Yoko'd given Sei one of these looks, but she'd never actually touched her like that before. Yoko clearly wasn't going to take no for an answer. This was her last chance, as far as she knew. And Sei couldn't think of a good reason to refuse.

Must be nice, knowing what you want.

--Where did you want to go? Sei asked.

--Anywhere you like...

An opening!

--You know...I know just the place.

---

--Oh dear...I feel very underdressed, said Yoko. Is this all right?

--You're better dressed than me, said Sei. Relax...they let us in, right?

Yoko Mizuno had been quite sure a light sweater and an admittedly rather dowdy brown skirt would be presentable wherever Sei might take her. She had never expected Sei to take her to a restaurant as upscale as Chez General de Jarjeyes; candlelit, with paintings, fixtures and even cutlery that would not have been out of place at Versailles.

Sei had changed her shirt and traded in her jeans for grey slacks, but the effect was still far more casual than dressed-up--though, given this was Sei, it might have been as dressed up as Sei got. Sei raised her water glass and grinned at Yoko, adding:

--'Sides, if you're gonna go out, go out in style!

She had dreamed about it, now and again, but Yoko had never expected Sei to take her somewhere quite like this. But now that it was happening...Sei Sato's exotic good looks were far more thrilling to look at over a nice dinner than any of the men in pre-law at Todai ever could be.

Yoko found herself thinking, or over a nice breakfast.

--What would you like to drink, ma'am? said the waitress. Can I interest either of you in the wine list?

--What? said Yoko. Oh. Just coffee, thank you...

--Yoko, it's on me, said Sei. You want wine, go ahead...glass of your Merlot, please.

--No, the coffee's fine...

--Right away, said the waitress.

--I mean, said Yoko, I'm flattered, but you really didn't need to take me anywhere this fancy...

--Why not? Always wanted to take someone here.

Sei gestured to her right, winked and went on:

--Don't look now, but tonight's entertainment just arrived.

Of course Yoko did glance.

At the table just across from Sei and Yoko were Yumi and Sachiko, looking up adoringly at her grande soeur, apparently telling her some anecdote Yoko couldn't hear.

This was a trap, thought Yoko.

--I'm going home.

--Wait! They'll see you! You really want to make a scene?

Yoko had risen from her chair, but froze at Sei's words.

--You took me here so you could follow them, didn't you? she protested.

--What? Sei replied. You don't want to see how their date goes? I do. I'll be good, I promise. I wasn't planning to bother them. Sit down, sit down.

Yoko sat down.

--How did you know they'd come here?

--Just a hunch. I've been here before, with Mom and Dad. I've seen Sachiko here too. Probably figured Yumi'd be blown away.

Sei winked.

--I know Sachiko and Yumi better than you seem to think I do. You had no idea they'd come here, did you?

--Sachiko wouldn't tell me where. She was afraid I'd tell you. I don't blame her now.

The waitress arrived with the coffee and the wine. Sei took a sip and looked over at Yumi and Sachiko, musing:

--The ribbons are new. Must have been a present. I wonder how many ribbons she's got now...

Yumi was fairly modestly clad in a white blouse and ankle-length blue skirt, the new ribbons matching the skirt perfectly. Sachiko for her part was dressed to kill in a black evening gown, obviously made to measure, flattering her beautifully. Their waiter had just come by. Yoko couldn't help but notice his eyes alight on Sachiko's neckline as she raised her hand to order from the wine list.

--That ought to be against the law.

--What? Ordering wine?

--No, Sachiko's dress.

Yoko blushed, realizing she'd been staring, and turned her gaze back to Sei. Sei snickered at the sight of her blushing, sipped her wine and added:

--Going for broke tonight, huh...

--Sei, even if that weren't perfectly absurd, it would be none of your business!

--We don't have to follow them quite that far. If you don't want...

Sachiko's waiter had gone to fetch the wine, and had returned with what Yoko guessed somehow was an expensive bottle. He uncorked the bottle, poured a little into a glass for Sachiko, who sipped, considered, and finally nodded for the waiter to pour her a glass.

--She's really beautiful, isn't she?

Sei sounded suddenly thoughtful.

--Who? Yumi?

--No. Sachiko.

--Sachiko?

--You can say yes. Not the first time I've seen you look at her like that.

Yoko had been staring at Sachiko again. She forced herself to look at Sei, feeling the heat in her cheeks burn even hotter now.

--But you know, Yoko...you asked me out, maybe you should stare at me more, hm?

Sei smirked, raised her glass and took another sip. In the corner of her eye Yoko noticed Sachiko furtively slip her glass to Yumi, who sipped it tentatively.

---

So far the evening had been wonderful.

Dinner had been excellent. The waiters at Chez General de Jarjeyes knew oneesama by name, and in never ceased ot amaze Yumi how at home oneesama seemed in the sort of restaurant Yumi had only ever hoped (before she met Sachiko Ogasawara) to be taken to to be asked for her hand in marriage. Oneesama had known exactly what to do, down to the absolutely best wine to go with the dinner Yumi had ordered.

Yumi knew they really weren't supposed to be ordering wine--it was only Yumi's seventeenth birthday and all--but oneesama had insisted, and the waiter hadn't said anything about it. Belonging to a family like the Ogasawaras had its problems--Yumi knew that much--but it had its privileges too. "A first time for everything. I ought to start you with the best!" oneesama had said, smiling conspiratorially. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. Oneesama'd become a lot happier in her senior year. She'd even taken to teasing her, not quite as badly as Sei, but almost.

Not that she minded that too much.

The movie had been wonderful too. Yumi'd heard about Bareback Mountain, though she hadn't thought Sachiko would be the sort to be into cowboy films, even if it was a yaoi romance. But the fact was it was easily one of the most romantic flims she'd ever seen. Something you'd go to with someone you love.

A romantic dinner, a romantic movie. A glass or two of wine, which had kept that much warmer during the movie. Yes, it had been a lovely evening. Yumi always felt good around oneesama, but tonight...bliss.

As they emerged from the cinema, oneesama wrapped an arm around Yumi's shoulders and asked, a tease in her eyes and voice:

--So birthday girl, where to next?

--I'm getting a little tired, said Yumi. Maybe just to my place? You can come in for a few minutes if you like. Mom won't mind...

--We could...

--Why? You want to play some more?

--Well...I thought I might call your parents to let them know where you'll be and you could stay over. Would you like that?

--That's okay?

It wouldn't be the first time Yumi had stayed over at oneesama's house, but it would be the first time by herself. Even when she'd gone to oneesama's summer home Yuki and her friends had shown up. How often did she really get the chance to have her oneesama all to herself?

Oneesama suddenly put a hand on Yumi's shoulder and whispered in her ear:

--We can have another glass of wine, if you like. We have our own cellar at home, you know...

--Er...is that okay?

Oneesama chuckled at Yumi's expression.

--Of course it is! I won't tell if you...

Behind them someone burst out laughing.

--Jesus Christ on a STICK! What the hell was that?

--I didn't think the movie was that bad...

Yumi turned around. Sei Sato and Yoko Mizuno had just emerged from the theater, Yoko looking irritated, Sei laughing herself silly.

--"Darling, what say we go on a little fishing trip?" said Sei, in a horrible imitation of a cowboy.

--Not so loud! said Yoko, suddenly nudging Sei and pointing in Yumi's direction, obviously not realizing Yumi had seen them yet.

--"Honey, not in front of the cows!"

--They were sheep, said Yoko.

--Yeah, big difference. Seriously though, said Sei, sobering up, you know what? I started to feel bad for the wives and kids.

--I thought you'd be more sympathetic. It wasn't like coming out was an option, said Yoko. That was part of the point...

--And what was the point? Being gay was an excuse to cheat on their wives? You don't do that to people. You don't like straight sex, fine. Don't get married. I'm not planning on it. Fish or cut fucking bait, no pun in...OOF!

--Sei!

Sei had caught Yumi my surprise. She decided it would be good fun, to catch Sei by surprise too with a big bear-hug, right in mid-sentence.

--Hello again, miss Mizuno, said oneesama, walking more slowly over. Fancy meeting you here.

--Sei and I met by chance outside the high school, said Yoko, looking a little embarrassed. Oneesama didn't look pleased to see her. But it couldn't be that Sei had made Yoko follow her and Yumi, surely? Oneesama hadn't even told Yoko where they were going.

--Oh yeah, happy 17th, by the way. Sorry I forgot...

--I don't remember telling you when my birthday was, said Yumi, giving Sei a withering look.

--Yoko told me...are those ribbons new?

Sei had recovered her breath, and had taken to running her fingers through Yumi's hair. It felt quite nice. Sei hadn't done that in a while. 

--Uh-huh.

--They're from me, said oneesama.

Sei looked towards oneesama, as if noticing her for the first time, grinning and addressing her in French:

--Pis toé, Sachiko? Ça va-tu ben?

--Oui, je vais très bien. Et vous, mademoiselle Sato, comment allez-  
vous?

--Pas pire, pas pire...

--Pas mal.

--Huh?

--"Not bad" is "pas mal," not "pas pire." Miss Sato, who in God's name is teaching you to speak French like a Canadian peasant?

Oneesama, even Yumi could tell, was speaking in French as properly as she could. She made a point of doing everything properly. Oneesama spoke English and French like a native. Yumi wondered sometimes if there was anything her oneesama couldn't do. Of course, from what she knew Sei had learned in record time. Anybody who could study for her college exams in so little time couldn't have much trouble doing that.

Come to think of it, there wasn't much Sei Sato couldn't do either.  
--Me, said Sei, pretending to be surprised when in fact (Yumi knew) she was just trying to get a rise out of oneesama. I thought that's how people in Canada actually talked.

--I suppose they do, if they have no education or breeding whatsoever. Among the French the good people speak well...

--That's right! Yumi! You know what we need to do? For your eighteenth you should come to Montreal and see me. See yourself some of the world...

--You mean it? That would be fun...don't know if mom and dad would let me though...

--Why not? We can paint the town red...

Sei winked and added:

--I can show you the gay Village...

--Oh...kay...

--Along with all sorts of wondrous things you've never seen before...would you like that?

Sei had manoeuvred herself behind Yumi, wrapped her arms around Yumi's neck and was now speaking throatily into her ear. Yumi could only imagine how she looked right now. Like a deer caught in headlights, probably.

--L...like what?

--Why, what do you think I mean?

Sei Bent in really close and went on in her best Austin Powers voice:

--Am I making you horny?

--You can let Yumi go now, miss Sato, oneesama barked.

Oneesama was really glaring at Sei now. Sei didn't let Yumi go quite yet though, but bent into her ear and whispered:

--Yumi...? Don't let Sachiko do anything stupid, 'k?

And with that she suddenly shoved Yumi back towards oneesama, grinning and waving, saying aloud to oneesama:

--Well, me and Yoko'd best be heading on. Reckon it's way past Yumi's bedtime. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, a'right?

Oneesama didn't reply. Instead she took Yumi under her arm and said, rather curtly:

--She's right. Actually, I should take you home. I'm more tired than I thought. Come on, the car's waiting.

Yumi wasn't quite sure why oneesama was so upset. Sei'd done worse than that even in high school. She didn't mean it. Yumi knew that quite well. Sei wouldn't hurt her, even if Yumi had asked her to. And she had, once.

She was going to miss Sei.

---

--Driver, to the Fukuzawa house, please.

--Yes, miss Ogasawara.

Sachiko Ogasawara had always been prone to motion sickness, even on very short trips. Lately, when she had traveled with Yumi, Yumi had quite enjoyed having Sachiko rest her head on her lap when she lay across the back seat.

Now though, Sachiko lay down across the back seat, her head away from Yumi, frowning with irritation as well as nausea. She hadn't been able to drink wine and take her medication as well.

--Are you angry with me? Yumi asked.

--Not with you, no.

Yumi sat a moment in silence, staring into her empty lap.

--Yumi, Sachiko went on, why do you jump for joy every time you see Sei Sato?  
--What? Don't you like her any more?

Sachiko sighed, and considered her words carefully before answering:

--I've outgrown her.

--What do you mean?

--Yumi, miss Sato is easily the single most indulged person I have ever met.

Yumi shot Sachiko a withering look and answered:

--Oneesama, you happen to be ten times richer than Sei is.

--That's not what I mean. I don't get all this for free. You know that.

Sachiko shut her eyes before going on:

--I'm a grown woman. I know who I am, and I know what's expected of me. I don't need to fly off into the wild blue yonder to go find myself. If I need to find myself, I'll go look in the mirror. Yumi, tonight you're seventeen. Next year you'll be Rosa Chinensis. You shouldn't depend on miss Sato so much. God knows she was never dependable in the first place. You should spend more time with Toko. She needs you more. The time's coming when I won't have as much time to spend with her any more. Or you.

--Oneesama...you wanted to spend time alone with me, didn't you? Before you married Kashiwagi.

--Yumi...we won't have too many more chances.

At that Yumi looked away, staring blankly at the back of the driver's seat, answering softly:

--I'm sorry, oneesama. I won't have Sei forever, either.

--Damn her, why doesn't she just hurry up and go! All I wanted was my Yumi all to myself for one miserable night! Is that too much to ask?

That was how Sachiko wanted to respond, but women of her station did not indulge in childish outbursts. Instead she turned over, her face towards the seat, saying nothing for the rest of the drive to Yumi's house. There was no point in getting upset. Tonight was not the night to offer the gift she had meant to give Yumi that night, at the Ogasawara estate. Not while Yumi's head was filled with thoughts of someone else. There was nothing she could do about that.

No matter. There was no need to panic. Sei Sato would be gone after the New Year. The wedding was not until Easter. The gift would not rot away. She could wait a little longer.

---

Shinichi Tanaka, Tokyo cab-driver, watched in his rear-view as two young women, one Japanese, the other a mannish-looking white woman, slipped into the back of his cab.

--Where to?

--Lillian Academy, said the white woman. We can find our way from there. You know it?

--Lillian Academy? Sure, okay...

So the white woman wasn't really white. Half-white, maybe. Still... Lillian Academy, at this hour? Talk about the ghetto...he didn't care how fancy it was, if he had that kind of money no way in hell would he send his daughter to a school in that part of town, never mind bring her there after dark. But that's why he had a gun in the dash, and he'd learned to not ask too many questions in this job. Beggar can't be a chooser. It was the first fare he'd gotten all night.

Tanaka pulled out from the curb and set off.

--"Am I making you horny?" Sei, was that really necessary?

--I've done worse than that.

Great. Now he had to listen to a couple of dykes bitching in the back of his cab. He kept his eyes on the road, trying to tune them out.

--Did you see Sachiko's face?

--Oh yeah. Told Yumi not to let her do anything stupid. Must have figured I was on to her.

--Meaning?

--Let's see, Yoko. Of all the movies she could have taken her to, Bareback Mountain? Slipping her wine at the restaurant when we both know she's underage? Wearing that "please fuck me" dress? I dunno, Yoko. Maybe I wasn't making her horny, but I'll bet Sachiko was giving it a damn good try...

--Sei!

--Yeah?

--Even if any of that were true, and I've never heard such rubbish, what would any of that be your business?

--Hm...maybe because whenever Sachiko hurts her Yumi runs to me and makes it my business? My first date with Kei Kato? Feeding Yumi hot cocoa and letting her cry on my shoulder while Kei dried her clothes. Shit...you ought to be the one pissed off about this, not me. Pretending to be her girlfriend when the fact is it's all just a game...Only fun 'til someone gets their heart torn out. For some people it isn't a game.

--Sachiko's not like that!

--That right? You really think she'd choose Yumi over Kashiwagi? I wouldn't bet on it, tell you that much. Kashiwagi's got a lot more money. Yoko, I worry about what's going to happen to Yumi. A lot...

--Let me ask you this, prince charming. If that's all true, why didn't you just steal her away and save her from the evil Sachiko?

--Yoko, if I was going to have my wicked way with Yumi, I would have done it a long time ago. Lord knows I've had plenty of chances...

--Meaning?

--She's thrown herself at me. More than once.

The silence was so deafening Tanaka was actually glad when the Japanese woman replied:

--I don't believe you.

--Believe it. And she wasn't even drunk.

--Nice to know you've got so much self-control.

--There's no point. I knew I was going away, sometime. I couldn't do that to her. I don't treat people like toys I can pick up and put down when I have something better to do, like some people.

The conversation dropped there. Tanaka's mistake was to start hoping it would last the rest of the fare.

--So why did you break up with Kei anyway? said the Japanese woman.

Tanaka cursed under his breath. No such luck...

--We weren't working.

--You never worried about breaking Kei's heart?

--Kei'll be fine. I wasn't her first girlfriend. I won't be her last. She's a big girl. Maybe I don't want Yumi's heart broken quite yet. I like Yumi the way she is.

Tanaka heard the Japanese woman suddenly burst out laughing.

--The way she is?...Oh dear, oh dear! Sei Sato, I have finally, after all this time, figured out what your problem is.

--And what's that?

--Shiori. Shimako. Yumi. No wonder you're alone. You want some who'll be pure and innocent and untouchable. Ever virgin. You don't want a real, mature woman at all, do you? You wouldn't know what to do with her.

--What? I wouldn't? Then why don't you show me?

--What?

--How's about a kiss?

--Sei...I didn't...

--A real kiss from a real woman. Show me what to do, Yoko. Come on...

--No...wait...don't...let me go!

--Come here...

Tanaka heard the Japanese woman slap the white woman hard in the face.

--A real woman? said the white woman a moment later. Even Yumi was able to do that much. She was realer than you.

--Driver! Pull over!

--Shiori was too.

Tanaka pulled over and turned to look at the passengers. The Japanese woman was starting to cry. The white woman's face was blank.

--Let me out here! said the Japanese woman.

The Japanese woman opened the door of the cab.

--My companion will pay. I'll find my own way home. Thank you anyway.

--Me and Sachiko, said the white woman. Damn, Yoko, you have some shitty taste in women. Why'd you like fuckups so much anyway? Not like you were ever any good at fixing them.

The Japanese woman slammed the door of the cab so hard Tanaka started in his seat.

--You want to get off here too? he asked the white woman.

The white woman thought a moment before answering:

--Nah.

Tanaka pulled back out into the street. The white woman went on, as if Tanaka really cared:

--I know what you're thinking. I didn't actually want to do anything. I didn't think she did want either. 

--I believe you, Tanaka said. It wasn't talking he minded so much as the arguing. One person wanted to spill their guts, fine by him. More variety there than the hit list on corporate radio--though to be honest not by much.

--I was just her fantasy, or something. Maybe. I dunno. I'll probably never know. You know what her problem is? She never told me anything until it was too late. All she had to do was come clean with me. Not like it wasn't damn obvious. Time was I might have said yes, maybe. She's okay really. She deserves better...

--Uh-huh.

--Probably did her a favour. She was some girl from high school who wouldn't leave me alone. All through high school. And she's still chasing me. You know? Had to cut her off somehow...

--From Lillian Academy? Tanaka asked.

--Yeah. We both went there. Why?

--No reason.

That was a lie. You heard all sorts of strange shit about the rich girls at Lillian Academy. Probably all bullshit, though. And Tanaka knew he should know better than to ask.

OWARI 


End file.
